dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tech-Tech alien
The are extraterrestrials from planet Tech-Tech. They first appear in Oishii Shima no Ū-sama. Overview Appearance They appears as small humanoids with oval head and different skin tones. History ''Oishii Shima no Ū-sama'' In this manga, Tech-Tech aliens try to exploit the natural resources of Guruguru island, an island where residents live harmonious lives in a rich natural environment. However, two men from the city decide to protect the pristine island from the evil hands of the Tech-Tech aliens. Similar Appearances in Other Media ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' A Galactic Patrolman that appears to look like a Tech-Tech alien is shown standing near the Galactic King with a cape and wearing the patrolmen ear device in a flashback of the third chapter of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. In Dragon Ball Minus, this alien questions Jaco's competency when the latter is assigned with the mission to stop Kakarot from destroying the Earth. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Tarble's wife Gure, from ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, looks like a Tech-Tech alien. Contrary to the Tech-Tech aliens in most media, Gure is not hostile. She and her husband left their home planet because of Abo and Kado terrorizing it. ''Nekomajin'' In the Nekomajin chapter "Neko Majin is Here 2", two aliens that look like Tech-Tech aliens kidnap a rich girl. When Neko Majin begins to help them, Pete Kobayashi arrives and fights with Neko Majin. After witnessing Pete Kobayashi's defeat and afraid of Neko Majin's power, the two extraterrestrial free the girl and leave Earth. ''Toccio the Angel'' Tech-Tech alien lookalikes make a brief appearance in Toccio the Angel, waiting for a taxi. ''Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan'' Many years after the end of Dr. Slump, Tech-Tech lookalike aliens try to take over the Earth. However, in spite of itself, Dr. Mashirito Jr.'s creation Abale successfully contains the alien invasion. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Irico, a member of the Galactic Patrol debuting in the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, looks like a Tech-Tech alien. After returning from a mission with Merus, Irico was told to keep the ship ready to New Namek as Good Buu woke up. He then told Jaco that the Kusaya Squad has found the life readings of Goku and Vegeta on New Namek. Trivia *Though the aliens from Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan look like those in Nekomajin, they are not the same; Akira Toriyama explained in an interview that the aliens he draw generally have this sort of design and, at the time, he enjoyed drawing Nekomajin, so when aliens appeared in Abale-chan, he did not even intend to come up with a new design.Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 *In the end of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'s 2nd manga chapter, there is a Frieza Force soldier who resembles a Tech-Tech alien. Gallery TechTechAliensOnTechTech(USama).png|Tech-Tech aliens on their planet in Oishii Shima no Ū-sama TekTek(USamaView4&3).png|A Tech-Tech alien on Earth in Oishii Shima no Ū-sama DXRD Caption of a thin Dodoria's race & Appule's race PTO soldier - Revival of F manga chapter 2.png|Possible Tech-Tech alien soldier in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ References Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Races